daltonacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Clavell
Biography Adam Clavell is a new student, a transferee, currently living in Hanover House, first appearing in Episode 23 - Showdown. Not much is known about Adam other than the fact that he apparently has yet to be really communicative to the other members of the house, he is the only new transfer Hanover has recently had, and that he is a big fan of Julian Larson. He seems to know a great deal about Julian, from his environment preferences (he doesn't like it when people smoke around him), his work and events (he distinctly recalls where he got his autograph), and favorite sandwich (roast turkey). He first reveals himself to Julian by rescuing him from a crowd of fangirls at the Valentines' Fair. He also bears witness to the struggle between Derek, Logan and Julian, and gets visibly distressed at the sight of Julian being treated unfairly. And he may in fact (as Julian later suggests) have discovered that Julian harbors some unlikely feelings towards Logan. Both he and Julian are later seen arguing. The conclusion of E23 reveals Adam standing at the second floor window of Hanover House, looking out to Stuart House. Laura Bancroft had seen red droplets of blood trailing into the house, just after Julian and Derek find bloody flowers on Stuart front steps. Thus it is highly suggestive of Adam being Julian's threatening stalker that has been brought up in the previous episode. Family Life He doesn’t come from a particularly wealthy family, but they make enough to send him comfortably off to Dalton because he wants to go there, even though it is practically across the country. His parents didn't approve but Adam insisted, and as it was the only time he really really insisted on anything, (he was so determined that even they found him a little too intense) so they let him. Mr. and Mrs. Clavell know that their son is a very quiet boy, but their son doesn’t tell them a whole lot of things. He seemed perfectly normal enough—if not a little isolated in school. And he gets very very upset when he doesn’t get to watch a particular TV show or something. He’s always holed up in his room. And when he suddenly decided to go to Dalton Academy, they couldn’t say no—they had never seen him so intent on anything before. He would’ve gone with or without their permission. Parents Well, Adam’s parents are normal, if not rather conservative folk. They live in the burbs and really don’t have anything particularly unusual about them. Mr. Clavell is a manufacturing plant superintendent and Mrs. Clavell is one of the administrators in a large mall. They’re not rich, but are well enough off to give Adam the more expensive option of education that he wanted by going to Dalton Academy. As for support system, well they’re busy a lot, but they do see Adam at home—it’s their son who doesn't really want to see them, being holed up in his room a lot. I’m not sure how Adam did it, all I know is that he fought for the idea to transfer to Dalton Academy with an intensity that his parents had never seen before in him. It was actually very unsettling, coming from the normally quiet boy, and his parents had the feeling that if they didn't agree, he’d do something about it himself—that was how serious it got. It was strange, but they let him go. And yes, they know he’s a fan of Julian’s—there’s a Something Damaged poster in his room (they of course missed the biggest signs: if you check his internet history, he actually runs one of the bigger fansites. And…you know, there’s the “shrine”, which is basically a stack of fanmail and flowers and cut outs and…yeah, I think you get the drift.) With The Lancasters Well, Julian was in theatre club and Adam tracked him down there. The theatre club was in heated debate--that Julian egged on, really, And Terry took the opportunity to take Julian aside and discuss scripts with him, not for this play, but for another one. Julian. Terry. One room. Heads close. Leaning over a script. I think you see which part of this is bothering Adam. Anyway, Adam waited until Julian was called out of the room before he went in there and talked to Terry. character in the play he was showing him. He had been a little insistent about it--Terry can be rather particular with his written works --and Adam didn't like that. He strongly discouraged Terry from doing that again, which really just made Terry apprehensive. Colby materialized at the door, looking for Terry, and he thought there was a problem and asked if there was one. Terry shakily explained the discussion, and Colby kind of laughed and told Adam to chill out. Adam came very, VERY close to him and told him that they were both just looking out for their friends. Colby kind of frowned at that. He said he didnt see what the problem was if Julian wanted to perform a play. Adam would've answered and probably incriminated himself a little but that was when Riley came by. Since he was outnumbered, Adam just smirked and brushed past Colby and Riley. So they were a little spooked - especially Terry - but nothing actually happened. Adam glared at Riley for interrupting. Adam does not like interruptions...remember? Adam's answer was a glint of a glare that was more like, "Oh, given the chance, I'd do more than just a little nick." And then left. So no, not a good impression of him left on Riley. Trivia #Adam is being quiet right how and Hanover thinks it's because he's new and adjusting. #He gets lively when Merril talks to him about 'Something Damaged' #Adam is considering switching to Stuart. #He rooms by himself but Danny might have to board with him at some point. #Adam went from fanboy to stalker in the third season of Something Damaged when Julian was a guest star more often than ever and they named his character as Grant. #Outwardly, he presents an okay, but rather quiet and isolated, if not normal front. #He’s okay in sports—he’s been given some recognition for his swiftness and strength—but never really joined a team. #He doesn’t have a whole lot of friends; he avoided his schoolmates in general, and thought them a little vapid. #Adam could probably overpower Julian if he wanted too. #Being closer than ever to Julian has made him more unstable. #He doesn't even realize he's being a stalker, he just thinks that he understands, appreciates and loves Julian more than anyone else. #He and Merril are the only Hanovers who haven't been concussed yet. #His family isn’t crazy rich, but they’re comfortably off. #He thinks that Logan should be careful with how he talks to people. #Adam doesn't like it when people bother him when he's in his room. #No one knows much about him because he doesn't talk about himself. #He is past the “talking to” point. He’s treaded over the line and needs help far more seriously than one of the students “changing” him. #He thinks Merril is pleasant to talk to. #So far, while Adam is quiet, he’s not completely unsociable. He does respond to other classmates when talked to, and on occasion he may even walk with them. #Merril appears to be the closest to Adam, because she’s discovered his love of Something Damaged. #As for noticing anything strange about Adam, Merril does notice that he’s particularly interested in the show above all else and that he’s a bit of a shut-in, but not much else. She mentioned Julian to him a couple of times and he seemed very enthusiastic about telling her that he met him in the fair and ran into him in the halls. #He's perfectly capable of killing someone with his bare hands. #He thinks that the Something Damaged cast is like a handful of fake pearls. Julian’s the only real one among them. #Adam is Julians height and build. #He does smoke, but not around Julian as he knows the actor doesn't like it. #He has grey eyes. #Adam is taller than Julian. #Adam is around Julian's age. #Adam is a big broader than J. #Adam's met Jules before and got his autograph. #Has no past obsessions. #He goes to sleep in a t-shirt and shorts. #About his love for Julian: “Because Julian looked at me and told me he loved me.” #He likes what Julian likes with chocolate. Which is milk chocolate with toffee or caramel. #He likes art. #Adam sometimes gets nightmares. #He's thought about sex with Julian. #Adam once sent Clark a bloody note warning him to stay away from Julian. #He gets very angry, upset and confused 9/10 times that he's confronted or if someone tells him the truth. #As a baby, Adam once took a cupcake and smooshed it into his cousin's face. #Adam used to play with his food before eating it. Smushing it in his hands. #Adam lives in Arizona. #Adam is younger than Julian by a few months. #Adam's parents came to visit him, but he didn't talk to them at all. #Adam says he doesn't like his parents because they don't understand. #Adam got into a fight with another boy staying at the hospital place with him. The other boy had laughed at him when he was drawing, so Adam hit him. #He doesn't like when people laugh at him. #On a casual day, Adam wears whatever and a jacket. #While he's been in care, he often goes out to the garden and picks flowers and cares for them in his room. #They've recently changed Adam's medication - it makes him see things that aren't there. He says, "Sometimes I think I'm dreaming... I sleep and wake up...I can't tell anymore...' The nurses have told him that they're doing what they're supposed to do and making him sleep. He says, "I think I'm dreaming a lot of the time. Because I can't tell when I'm awake...or asleep...or if there's a difference." When he dreams, he talks a lot to people. "And then suddenly no one is here... and then again... and then no one again... I'm waiting to wake up." #While he's been in care, he's been painting a lot. Usually flowers. Recently, he painted a lifelike painting of a flower. He said he saw it in his dream, then looked for it and painted it. #That note Adam sent to Clark said, "You and your friends, but especially you." Category:Hanover House Characters